greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Bespin
Emily Katherine Villmont Bespin is a mayoral candidate in the city of Red Line. She is voiced by Sam Musher. History Wedding Emily, an undergrad business student at Harvard, met Ethan on the Red Line. They held their wedding on a Red Line train, an idea which Emily was fiercely protective of. They hired Louisa Alvarez to take their wedding photos. When the Red Line referendum came around, Emily thought it was suspicious that the referendum was happening so soon after her wedding. Wonderland After their wedding, Emily's father told her that he would no longer be paying for her expenses. Emily was confident that Ethan would take a lucrative job, but instead he wanted to invest in Wonderland. Emily agreed, despite her misgivings. Ethan became obsessed with building up Wonderland. At first, it seemed as though he would turn it around, but his robotic attractions began breaking down horribly. She was concerned about finances, but Ethan insisted on seeing his dreams through. The two of them even moved into one of the attractions to save money. Emily and Ethan began arguing constantly about Wonderland and their massive amounts of debt. Embarrassed by her losses, Emily went to ask her father for a loan. While she was on the Red Line, she discovered that pictures from her wedding to Ethan were being used to advertise weddings. Infuriated, she decides to sue the city. After her lawyer laughed off her case, she was visited by Nica Stamatis with a letter from Oliver West. Mayoral campaign Oliver told her that she had already become the face of Red Line and that she would be a strong candidate to lead the city. He also offered to take Wonderland off her hands. Emily immediately told Ethan that the two of them would be moving to Red Line. She approached Isabelle Powell to help her find a home in Red Line. Initially, Emily wanted to buy out a train station, but was willing to settle for two Big Red cars. Isabelle refused, even when Emily attempted to bribe her, and Emily went elsewhere for her real estate. At some point, after moving to Red Line, Ethan left her. She kept this a secret and continued talking about Ethan as though he hadn't left. Emily was highly critical of Isabelle and Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge's policies for Red Line. In an interview with Chuck Octagon, she announced that if she became mayor, she would close Red Line to commuters. She was in attendance at Chuck's wedding, mostly for photo opportunities. Emily became a key witness because she saw Isaiah Powell trying to force his way into the wedding. When The Lottery attacked and spewed scalding hot baked beans into the wedding car, Emily threw a tarp over Gemma and Monty Linzer-Coolidge, protecting them. She was present at Charlotte's press conference after the Wood-Octagon wedding. She was highly critical of Charlotte for supporting Isaiah Powell, as well as of Isabelle for encouraging residents to close their doors. Emily announced that as mayor, she would show no leniency to Isaiah, or to any residents who locked their doors to commuters. She also accused Charlotte of telling lies about her campaign's affiliations with ThirdSight Media. Emily began searching for a campaign assistant. She hired Nica Stamatis because of her affiliation with Oliver. Appearances Season One * Working on the Railroad * Vox Populi Season Two * An Incomplete Tour of New England Spite Homes * Extinction Event at the Olive Garden * The Red Line Tea Party * Profiles with Chuck Octagon, Election Special * Chuck Octagon’s News Seven Wedding Special, Live from Red Line, with Special Guest Andy Wood * Quitters Season 2.5 * Assistant 2 Category:Characters